wolvesofthebeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Skaarsgurd
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wolves of the beyond Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Lachlana/Rules on the Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lachlana (Talk) 20:07, April 4, 2012 welcome! hello, welcome to wotb (wolves of the beyond) wiki! i'm faolanmacduncan, i add almost half of the pics here. i hope you stay with us, cause i dont want another person leaving here. well i dont know what else to say so if you need anything just come to my talk page or the other admins: Lachlana, Fyrus, Aciala, and Caitbob Wilkison. P.S. sorry for the lousy introduction, heh, P.P.S i add that pic your using to this wiki x3. Faolanmacduncan 01:40, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Gettin' Acquainted... Hi Nightwolf. This is SilverFengo. Last night's chat was very interesting. I know you wanted to know all about us, so if you want, try clicking on any user page links... I'll put my sig to end the message. SilverFengo 11:11, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Oh for sure. Just give me some times, and it will be done! I will respond ASAP. Always a wolf of the Beyond, Faolan MacDuncan 18 Sorry that I haven't said hi yet. I've been busy. Anyway, hello and please like the late welcome to the wikia! If you need anything or have any questions, fell completely free to ask me! P.S. I LOVE the Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess! Finally I've met someone who does as well! Anyway, I'll try to answer any questions asked. Acciala 02:16, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Re:Help! Sorry for snooping, but I saw that you were wanting to delete some blogs... I am able to do that too... I dunno where Lachlana is, because I tried to give her a message, too... Just tell me which ones to delete, and I will do it... Then again, I dunno where Lachlana is... PS: Have you heard of userboxes? Well, I created a few... One of them is: "Beyond the Beyond, Before the Before!" Also Re: Hello, Night. Sorry for my inactivness last night. I was busy with lots of things. Anyways, only admins have the power to delete pages, so tell which blogs you want deleted and I'll put it into my schedule. ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan 15:50, June 18, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana Hey Hey Night.I now call myself "Lemmy".Anyways,I've been on for about a week now. See You, Lemmy Out! Okay. Thank you for letting me know! Faolan MacDuncan 18 "May StarClan light your path!" 04:13, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Writer's Block Hey Nights. You wanna chat? I got the writer's block again and have nothing to do... Pychokinesis~Silver... 22:28, June 30, 2012 (UTC) P.S: Did you check my blog "The Art of Wingball"? It's epic! Hey im still on the chat again if your still willing to talk. IAMthegreatfengo 02:00, July 1, 2012 (UTC)IAMthegreatfengo Gone I'm sorry... I ahve been very busy lately... I didn't get your message until now! DX Sorry! [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Silver']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'fang']] 01:57, July 2, 2012 (UTC) PS: Like my new siggie?^^ Chat Yes, I got you message of out your computer and chat. I usually sleep in until 12 pm, so yeah. You don't have to chat to communicate with us, they are such things as User Talk Pages and Article Talk Pages. You can also edit. For chatting, I have to go on my iPad because it won't let my enter my messages (when I press "enter," it doesn't do anything) on my laptop. Don't you have any other laptops or computers in your home that you can chat on? Or you can learn to chat on an iPad if you have any... ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan 15:48, July 3, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana Oh, I'm sorry about that. DX Do you know what happened? (If you can access you computer, please reply) [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Silver']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'fang']] 16:05, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the welcome! I don't know what else to say so bye for now! ~Ash622